shinobicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Regashi Uchiha
Regashi Uchiha (レガシーサスケ,Uchiha Regashi) is a Missing-nin who originated from Kumogakure after he was sent there by his father Tobi. His existence was not known by anyone as he used a fake name in Kumogakure and did not reveal his existence to anyone until he was asked to assassinate Naruto Uzumaki. Background Early Life Just after Deidara and Sasori invaded the Hidden Sand, Tobi took some of his DNA and went to one of Orochimaru's labs and had Orochimaru create a clone of him. Unfortunately for Tobi, the clone ended up becoming his child as the baby, Regashi, had not grown into a complete, grown up clone of Tobi within 9 months, instead Regashi under did the same process that any baby does. However, Regashi grew at three times the rate of a normal baby and so Tobi saw reason to keep this child as he could easily teach the child his ways Tobi raised him in secret in his the Hidden Rain Village as that was where the Akatsuki headquarters was based. Kumogakure He left the hidden rain when he was 13 under Tobi's orders and went to live in the Kumogakure where he became a Hidden Cloud Ninja. There, he trained in kenjutsu and received a ninjato (忍者と,ninjatō) until he was 16 then left as one ninja had discovered he was an Uchiha and attempted to kill him and take his eyes. He then went into the Land of Fire where he now hides in his hideout. Personality Regashi neglects all who are weaker than him. All who are as strong or more powerful than him he respects and wishes to surpass them. He is often viewed as the incarnation of the Devil into a mortal form because of his pure evil nature. However, in a way, Regashi is innocent; he will use all of his power to see how easy it is for him to kill someone. He is nature is so evil, that sensory type ninja shiver in fear when they sense his chakra. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities and disrespectful of those he considers as weak, Regashi is not above giving praise to his enemies Abilities Ninjutsu Nature Release As an Uchiha, Regashi has a natural affinity to Fire Release, which he was able to use quickly, as he demonstrates a fast use of the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique when fighting Naruto. Regashi displayed the ability to conceal shuriken in multiple small fireballs.For defensive use of fire, Regashi can expel chakra-infused ash, covering a small to medium sized area, that can both burn anyone coming in contact and work as a smokescreen. He also created his own version of the Rasengan after observing Naruto use it on a clone. He called this jutsu the Fire Release: Rasengan Arrow Bomb. By manipulating the Fire Release chakra, the user is able to create three "loops" of fire which form the shape of a bow and arrow with a fiery Rasengan at the point, remaining a perfect sphere. The technique requires a large amount of chakra to use and creates an explosion with a ten meter large radius. Kenjutsu During his time at Kumogakure, Regashi became a well-versed shinobi in kenjutsu obtained a ninjatō which became a wide part of his combat style. These skills were displayed when he killed all of the Kumogakure ninja that chased him after he escaped. Dojutsu Being an Uchiha, Regashi has awakened the Sharingan. He awakened it when he was born however, the reason for this is unknown. This dōjutsu grants Regashi multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants him immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, plus perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. His sharingan was able to follow Naruto's movements in the Sage Mode, however, it was not enough to allow him to dodge the latter's attacks completely. Naturally, it also grants him powerful genjutsu but he does not use this very often, only when he needs to interrogate someone. Taijutsu Regashi doesn't often use taijutsu often as he usually relys on ninjutsu and kenjutsu and, if absolutely necessary, genjutsu. However, he did train in taijutsu at Kumogakure and is skilled in using it. Weaknesses However it is well known that no ninja is invulnerable. He is weak to shuriken jutsu as he focuses on using ninjutsu and kenjutsu. Also, Regashi is still discovering his full power and does not fully understand the power of the Sharingan or that he could possibly unlock the Mangekyo Sharingan. He is also vulnerable to the Water Release as it dampens his Fire release chakra. Will he have the same jutsu, The Space-Time Technique, as his father? Appearance When Regashi was growing up, he had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes, just like his father did. He also wore a plain purple ninja gi and ninja pants as he trained most of the time. He also inherited the scars that his father has on the right side of his face. When Regashi was 14 he adopted the style of a Kumogakure ninja as he was adopted into that village. However, once he left, he decided to use a black cloak to hide his face and a purple gi underneath with purple gi pants. He also wore his Ninjato along his waist, allowing him to access it easily. Quotes: *"Hatred...is a gift..blessed only to my clan." *"You think love or hope can give you strength. You are wrong. What gives you strength is fear. Fear and Hatred." *"Hope is the worst of all evils as it only lengthens the suffering of men" *"Shall I tell you, Naruto, what true evil is? True evil is forcing a member of a clan to slaughter that clan as there is the possibility ''of a war in the future? Tell me, is that fair? Is that an act of good; a clan member in sorrow killing innocent men, women and children because '''he was told to'?!" Category:Characters